


Haikyuu Shorts !

by MochiLexie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: just some drabbles of your favorite ship! you can request plot and ship if you’d like!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shoyo/ Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/ Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tōru/Hajime Iwaizumi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

hi everyone! 

for this story i will be doing random drables!

if you request please do it in this order!

Ship:  
Position of characters:  
Plot:  
Smut or nah:  
Angst or fluff:

thanks for choosing my book! enjoy!


	2. request update

i have quite a few requests! if you ever want a sequel to your request lemme know! the first one will be posted soon! i hope you guys enjoy this series! if it’s a ship you don’t like don’t be mean about it, just skip the chapter! anyways babies bye for now!


	3. Kiyoko X Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don’t like lemme know !

“I like you..” Kiyoko blushed a bit, her hands tightly gripping her skirt. Hinata’s mouth dropped. “Y-You do..?” He asked. She shut her eyes and nodded quickly. 

“Will you go out with me?”

It was silent for a moment. “Wasn't I suppose  
To ask you!” Hinata laughed. Kiyoko opened her eyes and smiled a bit. “Where’s the fun in that then?” 

They laughed for a bit before Hianta waved. “I’ll see you later ok? I’ve gotta go home now!” She nodded and waved back. “Bye!”

\- - -   
Kiyoko smiled softly when she saw the orange haired boy walking through the school halls, a soft hue of red filled her cheeks when Hinata and her made eye contact and smiled at each other. “See ya at club Hinata,” She waved, just being friendly. “See ya Kiyoko!” He waved back.

“Wah Hinata! You know Kiyoko senpai!” Hinata’s friend exclaimed with a deep shade of red on his cheeks. “Yeah, she’s the volleyball manger,”

“I wish I could join volleyball, that would be amazing,” Hinata rolled his eyes and walked into his seventh period class. Throughout class he thought Kiyoko.

A goofy grin on his face as he day dreamed of what Kiyoko had asked of him

-his daydream-

“Hinata San? Have you ever got intimate before?” Hinata burned dark red. “W-With myself..”

She laughed. “Do you wanna get intimate with me?” She smirked. He tensed up. “I won’t hurt you right?” Kiyoko shook her head and gently kissed his cheeks.

“I’ll shout if it hurts,” She smashed their lips together and hugged him tightly. 

Pretty soon she was taking her top off and Hinata taking his bottoms off. She unhooked her bra and threw it aside, her breasts on full display. 

Hinata sneakily grabbed on and gave it a good squeezing, causing her to let out a small moan. “Hinata~

Just as the good part of his daydream was about to happen the bell rang, causing him to flinch and rush out to practice. 

The orange haired teen raced down the halls, dashing into the boys changing room. He quickly changed into a white shirt and some shorts, of course not forgetting his knee pads and volleyball shoes.

“Kiyoko!” He whispered yelled when he saw her pass by. The ravenette turned her head and smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“KIYOKO!” Two familiar voices screamed

The couple looked over to see Tanaka and Nishinoya with their mouths agape.

“Let us explain..”

\- - - 

“So that’s how it happened,” Hinata smiled softly. The whole team was stunned. “But why Hinata?” Tsukishima asked. Kiyoko shrugged. “He’s cute,” She kissed the boy’s cheek causing him to giggle and wiggle excitedly.

“Well if you guys are happy, I’m happy,” Daichi smiled softly, as did Sugawara.

“Thank you guys,”


	4. Nishinoya X Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Tanaka x Nishinoya   
> Position of characters: you can chose
> 
> Plot:this two realize that they have feelings for each other and want to learn more about them in other ways
> 
> Smut or nah: smut   
> Angst or fluff: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to some soft songs while reading this, soft boys making love

“Bro! You have the playboy magazine! They wouldn’t let me buy it at the store!” Tanaka laughed at Nishinoya. “That’s because you look like a kindergartener! Ahahah!” 

Nishinoya growled and playfully pushed him to the ground, all while straddling his lap. “Take it back skin head!” Tanaka kept laughing. “No!” They rough housed a bit before Nishinoya let out a small yelp.

Tanaka quickly got off the smaller boy and held his hands up in defeat. “Shit I’m sorry-“ The smaller male looked up, his eyes watered a bit. “It’s fine, I get hurt all the time so this is nothing!”

The taller male just kinda stared. “But you’re tearing up,” Nishinoya shook it off and shook his head. “Am not! It’s dusty in here!” Tanaka just kinda sat up and gave him a guilty look.

“I’m still sorry,” Tanaka said softly. “Don’t worry about it ok? I’m fine and so is my stomach,” Tanaka frowned. “Seriously chill ok? I would’ve kicked your ass if I was seriously hurt,” 

Tanaka chuckled and nodded. “Hey- wanna watch that beach movie again?” Nishinoya smirked and nodded.

\- - -

During the movie Tanaka noticed Nishinoya was extremely hard. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and paused the movie. “Bro you need help?” Nishinoya looked up at him then down at his boner and blushed, nodding.

“Uh ok, want me to penetrate or like jackoff?” Nishinoya pulled off his pants and spread his legs. “Lock the door,,” Tanaka blushed and got up, locking the door quickly. “Yuu, let's go to bed instead. It’ll be comfier for you,” 

The shorter got up and practically ran to the bed, he laid down and pulled off his shirt, Tanaka came over and got pulled down by Nishinoya. The shorter kissed him. 

“Be gentle with me,” Nishinoya whispered when he pulled back. Tanaka nodded and gently slid his shirt off and his pants. “Lemme know if anything hurts ok?”

Nishinoya nodded and pulled off his boxers so he was completely naked at this point. Tanaka admired Nishinoya’s body, every scar and bruise. 

The taller leaned down and kissed every mark he had on him. Nishinoya sucked on a few of his fingers and began to prep himself. Soft pants and moans left his lips. “Tanaka~ mm~”

Tanaka came up and captured Nishinoya’s lips into a sweet tender kiss. He took Nishinoya’s hand and gently pulled his fingers out. “That’ll be good,” 

The taller then pulled his boxers off and slicked himself up with some saliva since neither had lube on them. “You look so pretty Nishinoya,” Tanaka whispered as he gently pushed himself in.

The shorter whimpered softly and shut his eyes. “Tanaka~ mm~” He spread his legs till he was practically in the splits. Tanaka then started to thrust, softly so the other wouldn’t be in agonizing pain.

“Yuu ~ you’re so tight,” Nishinoya moaned a little louder when the other found his prostate. “I like you! Uwa~ fuckkkk I love you Tanaka Ryuunosuke! Oh I love you!”

Tanaka blushed and leaned down, kissing his lips softly. “I like you too Nishinoya Yuu, I fucking love you bro.” The taller sped up a bit as he felt his high which ultimately caused Nishinoya to cum.

A little after Tanaka pulled out and came on the others stomach to avoid risking the other with STDS or AIDS. Not that he had any but he didn’t wanna piss the other off. 

Nishinoya opened his eyes and smiled at Tanaka, a small happy sigh left his mouth. “That was awesome, I love you bro,”

They fist bump and burst into a fit of laughter. “But for real I love you,” The taller kissed the shorter who gladly kissed back. “I know bro,” 

“Ok I’m sore as fuck so like- clean me up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not writing 👉👈 i had a really bad meltdown and didn’t update any book except upload a story from like months ago. i’ll allow any request in any of my stories as an apology. just comment what you want and i’ll get to it eventually. love you all


	5. Tsukishima x Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki has a crush on his senpai
> 
> requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for never updating!! i started school and have been super stressed! forgive me please!

“Tsuki?” Nishinoya said softly as he watched the first year near him, an anxious look painted his face. The blonde looked up then looked away. “I Uh..got you this..” He held up a garigari pop, cola flavored.

The elder took the ice cream pop and looked up. “Thank you Tsuki, was there any reason for it..?” The elder asked softly. “Not that I mind or anything!” The blonde blushed a bit. “Did you read the package?”

On the blue package read ‘Can I be the thunder to your rolling thunder?’ Nishinoya looked up and saw Tsukishima bright red in the face.

“Did you just ask me out-?”

Tsukishima gave him a look. “No, I came up with a pun and bought you an ice pop for no reason-“ Nishinoya looked down at the ice pop before looking back with a huge smile.

“Yes!” Tsukishima blushed and looked away. Nishinoya laughed a bit. “I always thought I would be the one to ask someone out first but I guess I was wrong,” 

Tsukishima looked over at Nishinoya who was still smiling brightly. “I didn’t know you liked me,” Nishinoya said with a small smile. “Well- I do. And I have been for a bit.”

Nishinoya opened his garigari pop and started to eat it. “Did you get one too?” Nishinoya asked as he started to walk with Tsukishima. “Of course I did, but I got the strawberry one. Who likes the cola ones~?”

The elder jumped up and smacked Tsukishima’s forehead. The younger laughed at his reaction. “Chill, I was joking.” They chatted for a bit when Tsukishima got an idea. “My parents and brother aren’t home and won the home for a bit, wanna come overblown

Nishinoya nodded with no hesitation. “Damn you just accepted like it was nothing- I thought you were gonna say no.”

When they got to Tsukishima’s house Tsuki turned to him and saw the others tongue had turned blue from his blue ice pop. He smirked. “You tryna make purple?”

He stuck his tongue out to show it was bright red. Nishinoya blushed darkly and nodded. “Wow, you don’t mind me mixing colors?” He asked as he pressed his lips against the elders.

Feeling as the smaller male practically melted in his arms like the popsicle he just ate. 

“Gah Noya senpai I could kiss you all day and night and never be satisfied,” The blonde said with a devilish smirk on his face, Nisinoya meanwhile had a very dark shade of red on his face making Tsukishima laugh. “Ok ok, I think that’s enough for now short one, I might kill you,”

The smaller male rolled his eyes. “As if.” He sneered. “Shut up midget-” Tsukishima picked him up and brought him upstairs. “It is way past your bedtime little boy”

“I AM OLDER THAN YOU!!”


End file.
